


Just a little more

by Utopian_Namjoon



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopian_Namjoon/pseuds/Utopian_Namjoon
Summary: Jimin knows he can't survive much longer. He decides that you're the person whose voice he wants to hear before he goes.





	Just a little more

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten good comments about this one. It's very angsty and has left my readers crying. Hope you enjoy

The white airbag hit Jimin’s face on the impact with the tall tree, he was lucky enough that his car didn’t roll over into the lake close by but instead crashed head first. Piercing pain struck through his body in an instant, rib cage broken, and his soft face mutilated by window shrapnel. 

He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door, he groaned when his body thumped on the cold grass after the door wasn’t holding up his weight anymore.

Despite of the frozen ground under him, he felt warm. He didn’t need to move a muscle to know that the agonizing pain in his chest was a branch launched through him, tearing the tissue even further on every shallow breath he took, making the dark red substance ooze out of him.

Jimin reached his shaky hand to his pocket, slowly, squeezing his eyes shut ignoring the pain taking over him. He opened his contacts, not needing to think twice who he had to call, desperately trying to find the girl’s name, whose voice he wanted to hear one last time.

He pressed his bloody thumb on the screen and placed the phone next to his ear, praying that you’ll pick it up. He looked at the fog coming from his mouth mixing with the crisp air. The stars above him twinkled bright and the unbelievable galaxies left him wondering what secrets they held within. The lack of light pollution gave him this inspiring view that he’ll treasure until he goes, but on the contrary being this far from civilization is going to be the death of him, forcing his atoms to merge with the never ending space too soon for his liking.

”Hi, babe!” You beamed on the other side of the connection, he thanked every god he could think of that your phone wasn’t on silent this time. Just hearing your voice made his heart pump faster.

”I just wanted to hear your voice, baby,” He smiled to himself, trying to gather up his strength to sound like he’s okay, you shouldn’t worry about him, ”What’re you doing?”

”I’m cooking your favorite. This time I’ll succeed. It won’t burn and it won’t taste so bad,” He could hear how you grimaced at the thought but you giggled it off, ”So when are you home?”

”Not in a long time. I just had to hear your voice,” Jimin blinked the tears off his blurring eyes, tasting the metal in his mouth. This is like another day, everything is completely normal.

”You’re so cute.”

”You know that I love you?”

”Of course.”

”To the moon and back.”

”Why are you like this?” You laughed, not knowing any better, ”You’re making me blush! Just hurry up and get home so I can bury you with kisses!”

Jimin exhaled through his nose, laughing at your ironical choice of words. You had no idea how much he wanted to be touched by you one last time. If he could’ve predicted this he would’ve savoured your taste and your love, keeping them close to his now dying soul. The promises he made to you broke his heart since he isn’t able to keep them after all. The promises of a better future, memories, love, children, were all wasted away. You couldn’t ever know how much he loved you.

”Say it back,” He crinkled his face wanting to hear those words back. The words from the love of his life, that held deeper meaning to him than anything else.

”Park Jimin, I love you from the bottom of my heart,” You giggled through the line, ”Now get yourself home.”

”I will.”

Jimin spat the blood clot from his mouth, feeling how his heavy eyelids refused to stay open when darkness set in his vision. He was terrified but hearing your breath through the phone helped him calm down, he felt sorry for leaving you like this. He wouldn’t be the one to hear you mourn over him, and hearing your screams of refusal. He wouldn’t bare to hear you being so destroyed beyond repair when he couldn’t be the one holding you close and telling you it’s going to be okay.

Blood spilled all over him, painting his body when he tried coughing it out of his lungs.

”Jimin, are you alright?” You looked at your screen, it said you’re still connected but you only heard was indescribable gurgles. An uneasy feeling set in your stomach, something wasn’t right. "Honey?"

The liquid wouldn’t stop forcing its way out of his mouth. He couldn’t stop it.


End file.
